Dead End
by LoveHurtsSoGood
Summary: The story takes place before deadlocked and after dead reckoning. It seems like the invisible gate in the woods is activate and something is going on.Turned it to M since chapter 3 contains some mature content. Reviews are very welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

Guidelines:  
>Well, just to let you know this story takes place <em>before <em>Deadlocked and _after _Dead reckoning. Sookie is having a pleasant day with Sam (having some problems roaming in her mind) until something unexpected happens. Also, it's apparently not done but it will be soon…I hope so.

Chapter 1

Sunday morning and I just wanted to stay in bed all day long but I had plenty of things to do. _How original! _I thought as I stretched on the bed and looked over my shoulder at the clock that was showing 9 AM. I yawned once more being as sleepy as it could have got. Then I realized what time it was and my eyes opened up wide. _Oh, crapola! _I got up from the bed as fast as a rocket would have. Well, if rockets were sleeping in a bed.

My cell phone was on the silent mode –big mistake! - Sam had already called me four times which was normal considering that we were supposed to meet at 8:30 AM and I was obviously running horribly late. I picked up my phone and dialed Sam's number; even though his contact was on the speed dial. I didn't bother going there since I knew his number by heart.

I waited for about two seconds until Sam picked his phone up "Sook?" Sam's voice echoed in my ear not only worried but also relived. I didn't have to read his mind to realize that. Except that, I can't read minds over phones. Sam has been a friend of mine for such a long time. It's not hard to tell what he is thinking "I got worried sick, where are you?" I sighed silently. Ι hoped he didn't hear me. The fact that I was sleeping and he was worried sick was definitely ironic.

"I am so sorry, Sam. I have a feeling I over slept," I apologized but this was the truth. I just hid some…useless information. I didn't want to tell him the _exact reason_ of over sleeping, anyway. I bet; he wouldn't have wanted to know himself. I had spent my night with Eric since Dermot slept somewhere else –unknown to me -. It was a shame, Eric and I weren't like we used to be but I was sure, I loved him. I was wondering countless times though if this would last. Now we had an extra problem to deal with: The Queen of Oklahoma. _Thank you, Appius_! Sam started talking and I got the chance to shake away my feelings. "I can come and pick you up; maybe I can have a cup of coffee with you." He offered and I wondered if he was inviting himself to my house. God bless Sam, I surely didn't mind if he did that, I had always loved hanging out with him. Frankly, in my world friends were a kind of extinction.

"It would be great if you came over by, Sam." I admitted and then I added with embarrassment coloring in my voice, "but I am afraid that I'm still in pajamas and besides, I haven't even made any coffee yet." Geez Louise, after all, I had just gotten up. "You are the worst hostess in the history of all the hostesses." Sam said laughing softly and I couldn't help but agree, "I will do my best so by the time you will be here, you will have a hot cup of coffee." I promised him and then we hung up.

Alright, first and foremost I had to pull all of my thoughts together. I tried not to think about the previous events that had taken place in my life. Normally, whenever I thought about it, I ended up all moody. That wasn't going to happen again. At least, that's what I had promised myself. But of course, somewhere in a corner of my mind, I knew I had a million problems that were asleep until dusk. One of them was Eric's marriage. I urged myself to stop. For god's sake, I was thinking way too much.

Truth to be told, I couldn't help but notice how closer Sam and I had got. It was certainly a good thing; I had a really dear friend and I could tell him my problems whenever I wished –like he had told me to do so- but I didn't want to take advantage of that. Sam had his own problems to deal with and lately I was off in Sookievalley.

It didn't take much time to dress up so I had as much time as I needed to clean the house. I picked to wear a nice yellow t-shirt that was buried somewhere deep in my closet. I was surprised; I hadn't seen it before. I was even tempted to search for more clothes and I am sure, I would have found many other t-shirts in Sookie's-Closet-Adventure. However, I had to clean the house. Sookie's-Closet-Adventure could wait until I had some free-time in my hands.

In less than fifteen minutes I had made up my bed, put make up on, made coffee and cleaned the kitchen. That was somewhat of a new record, I guessed. It also turned out that Sam and I had great timing. I was cleaning the last counter when the bell rang.

I almost ran towards the door to greet Sam. "Hey, there!" I said cheerfully, stepping back without even saying the typical _come on in. _Sam would do that anyway. Sam smiled to me as cheerfully and I was feeling just great. Hopefully, that would last.

Sam didn't seem as smiley as he was most of the time. He had been fighting with his girlfriend Jannalynn who in my –humble- opinion was not good enough for Sam. She was always so violent, it just didn't seem like she was Sam's type.

There was an awkward silence when Sam entered. Maybe it was because I was lost in thought or maybe because he had suspected what I was thinking. Either way, I was not going to judge him. Well, at least I would try not to. I was tempted to judge Jannalynn. Didn't I have a right to do that, after all? Nope, maybe I didn't.

Sam guided himself to the kitchen without saying a word to me and then he took a seat. I poured some hot coffee in a cup and handed to him and then I placed the jar with the sugar next to him in case he wanted his coffee to be sweeter.

"Well," I started off but then I looked down at my own cup. I had poured some coffee before Sam appeared but it had started getting a little colder than I preferred it. "What?" Sam said as he shook his head and you could clearly see his reddish strikes on his hair. "Nothing. I am just glad you are here today," I confessed smiling. I didn't want to say that at first but he didn't seem to realize it. Instead, he smiled right back at me and said; "I'm glad too, trust me." He sighed.

I was _so _tempted to ask him what was going on with Jannalynn but I couldn't. That would have been just plain rude and I'm damn sure my grandmother wouldn't want me to behave like this so I stayed silent. Since no one of us decided to talk, my mind flew to Dermot who had not spent the day at my house the previous night. It was strange not to hear him working up in the attic but I would live. I looked up at Sam. He was looking at me. Uh-oh. More confessions? Hopefully, not.

"How…" His voice trailed of at the first word of his sentence. That wasn't good. Sam hadn't been used in doing that. I nodded so he would continue talking. "How are you and Eric doing?" Hell! That was as heavy as a rock! It definitely knocked me out of the field. _Nice one Sam, _I thought. Sam expected an honest answer. You could see it in the way his eyes sparkled but I couldn't give him one of those answers.

So, I took a sip of my coffee and shrugged. I tried to seem care-free about it, Sam didn't seem to buy it. "We have been better." I said which was the truth. Then I took some courage and asked Sam, "how come you and Jannalynn don't seem pretty good, either. What timing!" I noticed. Sam looked down at his cup feeling…awkward? "Is it that obvious, huh?" I shrugged once more and laughed. "Yes, it is. I mean, you can't avoid such a scowl on your face or even Jannalynn's." _But it's harder to tell with Jannalynn since she always has a scowl on her face. _I continued the thought in my head and I knew that was mean but hey! We all do such thoughts, don't we?

We talked a little more about it and I realized that my relationship with Eric –if that's what you call it – was in a better level than Sam's. Eric was such a lovely company from time to time. I didn't know about Jannalynn but Sam didn't seem really happy. I was sure, he would look better eventually.

"Sook, it's time to go," Sam stated and I just nodded, "you are right. Just let me do the dishes and then we can go" I smiled and got up. Doing the dishes wasn't one of the best activities of mine but I hated it when I knew that some unwashed dishes were left in the sink. I was definitely turning into my grandmother. I was becoming Adele's clone. Freaky. My grandmother was amazing, indeed. Yet, I couldn't picture myself in her shoes. She was a hero and she despised dishwashers.

"Ready to go!" I made a move with my hand and pointed at the living room so he followed me there. I grabbed my purse and whatever else I needed. I was excited to hang out with Sam again. The last time we had gone out was when I wanted to clean my attic and he needed to buy something to Jannalynn. In matter of fact that something were two lovely earrings.

Soon enough we were out of my house. It was so nice outside. The sun was shining above us and the birds were twittering. Only if I could sun tan! I looked up in the sky once more and thought about those sky fairies but Sam woke me up from my daydreaming with a soft poke on my arm. "…Sookie?" He said and his voice trailed off sounding more worried than he should have. "Mhm?" I said and looked down. "What's that…glow?" He pointed into the woods and my eyes opened up wide. Could it be the gate that led into Faery?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was possible. For a second I must admit that I was terrified. What if somehow the gate had knocked out Sandra's body? I stood still. Then, I was just looking at the glow that was coming from the woods. Sam shook me once more and then he started running closer and closer to the glow.

I ran after him, following that strong glow. It felt nice being there but right when we reached the place where the "gate" was the glow had disappeared. Α breeze ran through me, leaving me breathless. "Aliens?" I joked but deep down I was drop dead serious.

The only thing that was left was the grass and it was untouched. I knelt down and felt the warmth that the doorway was radiating. Of course, the high grasses worked to disguise the invisible gate. I took a deep breath feeling like talking to Niall again. I wasn't sure if he could hear me but I had missed him. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to try.

I turned back to Sam remembering that he was actually there. I wanted to tell him "Let's pretend that never happened," but we both knew that we couldn't pretend that well. I got up and finally said "Do you think that light or glow came out of this?" I pointed down and Sam nodded. What if Niall was coming back? That was a random thought but I wanted to see him so badly.

I didn't have the answer but I knew who did. "Dermot." I said softly like this was the answers to all my problems. Sam moved his glance and looked at me with pure curiosity. "I think Dermot can explain to us what just happened until then I think we should do something else." I explained automatically, looking down at the invisible membrane and all of a sudden I wasn't in the mood for shopping.

It was still morning so the nature was still singing with the birds like the unusual glow had never happened. For some reason it felt nice being close to that light. It felt… familiar. Was I going to talk to Eric about it? Probably but I wasn't sure. He was keeping things from me yet he wanted to know everything about me and my life. He was willing to listen. Nevertheless, he didn't know everything. In fact, he didn't know about the Cluviel dor.

I was just standing there, feeling my skeptical face forming and Sam seemed to notice that as well because he lifted his eyebrow and looked straight into my eyes with a look that was saying _what is going on? _Most likely, Sam seemed to be lost in thought as much as I was. I felt the corner of my mouth tagging up and my eyebrows were drawn together as I tried to think about logical explanations but they weren't any.

Sam decided to break the silence by stroking my back but still, no words could get out of my mouth. Words seemed useless but Sam talked anyway. "Maybe we should go out some other time," he said quietly and shared a bright smile with me. Still, I didn't mind going out with him, even though I needed to have a serious talk with Dermot but it could have waited. I hated it when plans changed the last moment so I would survive shopping with Sam. "Are you sure? It's still beautiful outside. We can go if you want!" I told him and smiled as brightly. I didn't want to ruin this day for Sam considering that he had been having a rough time with Jannalynn. Sam shook his head decisively, "I'm sure," he said instantly then with no other words we started heading back to my house.

On our way back to my house Sam was being silent and I'm ashamed to say that for a moment I was tempted to read his mind. I even had his permission to do so. Yet, deep down I knew it was not right so I ended up promising myself not to read my friends' mind except if it was an emergency.

"Here we are," Sam said as we reached the house. He didn't really seem happy about it. I just nodded and walked up my front porch. I could still feel Sam's eyes on me. "You have

the morning shift tomorrow," Sam suddenly told me and I turned to face him, surprised. "Wait, what?" I said, feeling my eyes opening wide. "I forgot to tell you about it," he confessed looking down. I had never refused doing something for Sam and changing my shifts wasn't a big thing but he could have informed me earlier. I sighed and dug my hand in my purse, searching for my keys. When I finally found them, my eyes met his. He was having an apologizing look on his face. I just said "I will come," my tone was kind of wry but it came out naturally. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." Sam offered politely which made me feel guilty. I couldn't have helped the way I behaved though. I was upset by that strange glow, feeling like Dermot was hiding something from me. I didn't like what had happened in the woods. "OkeyDokey. If you need _anything_, don't hesitate to call me either." I gave some emphasis on anything and smiled at him as I put the key into the keyhole.

I walked away from the door and watched Sam walking towards his car. I waved at him the moment he pulled away from my driveway. A warm smile was settled on his face as he was leaving. He glanced at me once more then, he waved at me. In a little while, he was gone from my driveway, leaving me guilty. Great, more guilts for me like I didn't have many already.

I entered the house hastily and picked up the phone. I reluctantly called at Claude's bar; Hooligans. I had more chances to find Dermot there. Claude owns Hooligans but he first worked there as a stripper. The club only has fairies or other creatures as staff such as an elf for example. It is indeed strange but that certainly brings more people to the club if you take into consideration that fairies are more alluring than humans. I expected Bellenos –an elf that worked at Hooligans- to pick up the phone but surprisingly, Claude picked it up.

"Hello?" He said, sounding more bored than ever. "Hey, Claude, it's Sookie." I told him bluntly. I hadn't talked to him in a while and he didn't seem to be super excited when he realized who had called him. Maybe it was because I had technically kicked him out of my house. "Hey there, cousin. What do you want?" He said wryly like the old -not so good- Claude I used to know. At least, he didn't sound that bored anymore. His attention was distracted.

I cut to the chase. "I want to talk to Dermot. Is he there?" I said keeping my voice steady and emotionless. I hoped he was there.

"Oh, of course he is." Claude told me as wryly as before and I could have made a really rude noise but instead I sighed loudly. "Can I talk to him then?" I said, drumming my fingers on the coffee table with impatience. "You sure can, cousin. Hold on." He said and I "held on" like I was told.

"Sookie, are you still there?" I heard Dermot saying, "Yup," I replied and then continued. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but can you come by? Something strange happened today." There was a short pause but eventually Dermot talked. "Define strange." He sounded sharp. Uh-oh. That was not good. "Shhhh! I don't think Claude should hear about that. Can you come by? Maybe, we can talk then." I thought of calling Mr. Cataliades. I wasn't sure if he could help me so I was stuck with Dermot. "As you wish." He said and hung up.

Well, that was interesting. My phone started ringing again and my stomach instantly tied up in a knock. Someone was calling from Hooligans. Oh, Dermot would be dead if he told Claude. I was going to say hey there but Claude was on the line and with frustration he said; "What happened?" What did he know? My hand that was not holding the phone was in a clenched fist "Nothing happened." I said firmly and carefully. It was the only thing I could say. "Then why did Dermot leave that hastily? Sookie, I have never lied to you" he said and I interrupted him; "because fairies _can't_ lie." I stated "and because I didn't want to lie to you." He insisted. That was pointless. "It has to do with that gate that is in my woods, remember? You are the one who told me about it." I said and there was a long, long, long pause. Guilty! "Do you know anything about it?" I asked but then Dermot decided to change the subject by saying "I must go. We will talk later. Good-bye, cousin."

_Damn you, people!_ I thought as I put the phone back in its place and sank in the couch. It had started getting a little colder and some clouds had appeared on the sky. The sun wasn't as shine as it was a couple hours ago. Ι could imagine Arlene with her children going to the church. Arlene would have worn one of her formal dresses. Her children would have been dressed formally as well. Once upon a time, I was there with them. They used to call me aunt Sookie but then Arlene decided that I was evil thanks to the Fellowship of the Sun.

I looked out of the window, knowing that Eric was dead for the day and so was Bill. I knew Cluviel dor couldn't turn vampires back into humans and I was sure as hell even if it could do that, Eric would hesitate. Eric was used to live with power but it would be nice if he could walk in the sunlight with me. Of course, that was a dream that would _never_ come true and I had learned to deal with it. I lied back in the couch and closed my eyes.

I almost jumped when I heard someone knocking. I had fallen asleep. However, I didn't have any dreams. I looked down at my watch. It was 2 PM. My guest was knocking on the door repeatedly and I groaned softly as I got up from the couch.

The moment I got up, I noticed how cold I was. I was freezing. The sun was sneaking in from the open windows with a cold breeze making the whole house as cold as an ice-cube. How come I had forgotten to close the windows?

"I'm coming!" I yelled and ran towards the door. It was Dermot who was knocking on the door so loudly but at first, I had mistaken him for Jason. I'm always a little numb after a nap. Dermot could easily be mistaken with Jason since they looked so much alike. However, -no offence, Jason, you know I love you- Dermot was much cleverer than Jason would ever be.

"I'm surprised Claude isn't with you," I noticed. My voice was dripping sarcasm. Dermot just entered the house like he had been living there his whole life and took a seat. "Why would he be with me?" He said cautiously and I shrugged, peering into his eyes.

"I don't know." I took a seat next to him. It felt nice being near to my great-uncle. It was as good as being near to that glow.

"Something happened today in my woods. It has to do with a gate that leads into the Faery." I ran my fingers through my hair and looked down at my lap. "There was a strange glow. It was warm and nice. It was like sun but when it's summer. The way it touches your body, if you know what I mean? The warmth you feel when that happens?" Great, he seemed to be tangled.

"Niall might be coming back." He said in a completely uninflected voice and echoed like it was the most normal thing. He sounded so calm and care-free like when someone said "_It will rain tomorrow! Take an umbrella with you!" _

I stared at him and he was wise enough to look down; at least, trying to look sad. I didn't know how to feel. I had missed my great-grandpa but they knew –I bet, Claude knew as well-. I was the one who had been kept in the dark as always. Only if I had a useless vase! I would certainly have thrown it at Dermot's handsome head. That way, I would have tried to knock some sense into his mind although, I highly doubted it.

"What are you thinking?" Dermot looked up at me and I shrugged, "I was wondering if I had a useless vase so I could use it against you." I told him simply.

"I am sorry. I wasn't planning to tell you but I didn't expect Niall to do something so…reckless. He was trying to re-open the gate but I don't think it was a successful attempt." He explained, "I realized that." I said sourly and got up from the couch.

"You are angry," He stated and then he continued his sentence, "I have let you down…twice." I couldn't say anything about that. I wanted some explanations from Niall. He had the answers after all not Dermot. "I maybe am angry but I have a right to be." I had to defense myself although, Dermot didn't seem to disagree. "I can give you a hug, if you want me to. You will feel better." I shook my head negatively at Dermot's offer. "I'm fine," I straightened my shoulder and forced a smile to my lips. "I won't forget you anytime soon about this, Dermot but if you have any news from Niall let me know." Dermot looked at me like his jaw was going to fall off his face. He didn't promise anything.

"By the way, does Claude know about it?" Dermot stared at me blankly like he was thinking his answer, "earth to Dermot," I said waving my hand in front of his face. "Yes, he knows." He finally said. Dermot was descent, I could tell.

"Stop pressuring things too much, Sookie." Dermot looked at me and our eyes met. Was that an advice? I shook my head, "I am _not_ pressuring things. I just want to know the _truth." _I told him cautiously, "you will know the truth when it's the right time to know it." He just said softly as he would be reading a fairy tale. Right. Right. Right. I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms around my chest. Was I acting childish and futile? Possibly. A more mature expression settled on my face. I took a breath and looked out the window.

The sky had a light blue color and the sun was surrounded by clouds. Maybe it was going to rain. "If you were a fairy, not even a half, you would be a sky fairy. You would actually belong somewhere." I felt Dermot approaching behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder, "you would be wanted." He beefed. Moreover, He continued speaking as softly. _Poor Dermot. _I thought. My anger had evaporated. I turned to him and hugged him. It seemed like Dermot really needed that hug. Fairies were like this, in general.

"Thank you, Sookie." Dermot said and his voice was nothing but a whisper. He planted a sweet kiss on my forehead and I just shrugged. "Not a problem, great-uncle." I couldn't really call him great-uncle because he looked so much like Jason but just to keep the distances. I gently disengaged from Dermot's arm. It felt nice being there. However, some fairies had no limits. Dermot seemed to be one of them. Plus, I didn't want to be asked again if I could sleep with him. Even friendly. It was creepy and odd.

**What will happen next? Will Dermot say everything to Sookie? Will Niall come back after all? What about Eric? Does he know about "Niall's visit" ? Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hugged Dermot once more as we walked down the porch. "If anything strange happens, call me." His voice wasn't like he was offering help. Contrariwise, it was more like he was _ordering _me to do so. I hated orders. I just nodded and looked at him sharply. I didn't say anything but he surely noticed my bad mood. He turned his head and faced me. He kept looking at me, waiting for me to say something. "Okay, okay, I will call you." I finally promised then, he seemed to have a pleasant look on his face. I was glad one of us was at least pleased.

We said the good-byes once more. He didn't want to leave; not after what had happened but he had to. It was already dusk. Eric was supposed to come over that night hence why Dermot had to leave. I didn't want Eric to act all-weird around him. "I'll probably stay in the woods." Dermot decided and then he left, heading to the woods.

I looked up at the sky. It had a peachy color and most of the clouds were gone. Surprisingly, it didn't rain. I sat on the porch's stairs, staring at the woods. Only if I had a book with me. I would have gone inside to get one but I was terribly lazy. I was hypnotized; the nature was being silent in a magical way unlike the morning when birds got to sing or twit happy songs. It was like the little animals that lived in the woods were now celebrating but silently and I could smell the weather like spring was approaching.

"Lover," I heard a familiar voice saying softly but with passion in his voice. A slight accent made its appearance too. I didn't bother moving. What if I had just imagined that? Besides, the voice sounded like it had come out from a sort-off dream. I was sure; it wasn't a dream the moment I saw a dark shadow moving from the woods. I got up, looking around. All of a sudden, I was held by a pair of muscled arms that were wrapped around me. "What was this fairy doing in the woods? And why are you outside?" Eric wondered loudly, looking down straight into my eyes. His eyes were sparkling like two bright stars making a perfect contrast with the dark sky above us.

My relationship with Eric was complicated since I saw him the first time. He could look scary as hell. He was also a possessive vampire which was the first thing I hated about him when I met him the very first time at fangtasia. He was attractive and ancient. He was frozen in time, though. Just like the other vampire I had met. Eric was a complicated one. If you asked me about my feelings for Eric a couple years ago, I would have probably said, "I can't imagine being with him…ever." But now I was in his arms, the only place I wanted to be. He could make me feel safe but sometimes I wanted to throw something at his head! Did I mention he could get _really_ annoying at times?

"Sookie?" He ran his fingers on my back and a shiver ran down my spine. Then my brain finally absorbed his questions. _Oh, shit! He saw Dermot! _I thought, being glad that our bond was broken. I tried to find some kind of excuse but then again I felt like telling Eric what had happened in my woods. Eric already seemed alerted by my suspicious silence. I quickly looked up at him. "You are hiding something from me." He concluded and I shook my head in disagreement, "Eric, please, do I seem like I am an ancient vampire to you? To be more exact, do I seem like I'm an ancient vampire named Eric?" I asked stubbornly, knowing that he wouldn't like the sarcasm in my voice. He lifted his eyebrow and like this our magical moment ended. He let his arms fell down his sides. I noticed his hands were suddenly in fists. Oops, I shouldn't have said that.

"You know absolutely well that when I hide things from you it's for _protection. _I don't think you are hiding things from me to protect me, Sookie." He tried to sound calm about it but he didn't succeed at all. That made me wonder… What if he was faking this tone? Eric was a vampire that could control –more like hide - his feelings. I put a hand on my hip as my eyes opened up wide, "Eric Northman," I said steady then I continued trying to keep that tone, "trust me I know better than that. Dermot was in the woods because he wanted to stay there." I told him sharply. Deep down, I knew, Eric cared about me. That's why he kept hiding things from me. Lately, though, he was trying to be honest. That moment, I was furious; I couldn't think or see that _deep down _Eric cared about me.

"Why did he want to stay _there_?" He demanded to know, adding "I believe, the strip club that your cousin owns is more comfortable than _your _woods and fairies always seem to be welcomed there so I don't see why Dermot wants to stay in the woods" Sharpness was exuding from his voice making absolutely clear the dislike he felt towards Dermot's face. I sighed, turning my back to him as I walked up, heading to my door. I could feel his eyes on my back. I looked over my shoulder at him, "Will you do the extremely honor and come in?" I said sounding more sarcastic than I wanted. That would lead me nowhere. I knew that yet, I despised it when Eric acted like this.

Eric used his vampire speed to reach the door and opened it for me. He also bowed a little. "Ladies first," he said; all of a sudden remembering his good manners. I couldn't help it but roll my eyes as I entered the house. He entered as well then he closed the door behind him and stood against the wall. "Now will you tell me what happened?" Eric said.

I folded my arms around my chest. "It has to do with Niall." Eric looked at me, not showing any of his emotions. "I have a feeling he might return." I continued since Eric waited for me to do so. "That's all. Dermot stayed there because if Niall appears, he will appear in the woods." Eric's mask disappeared and then he moved closer to me. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Keep your nerves for yourself, Eric. We all have enough of those." I told him but I wasn't in the mood for fighting. He nodded, "You are right," He didn't even seem to be surprised about Niall's possible return. "Eric Northman, I swear… If you knew about it…" I said with anger coloring in my voice.

"I didn't know about it," he admitted in all honesty as he took a seat in the living room. He had also taken a true blood from the fridge. "I expected it though," He shrugged a little and took a sip from true blood. He seemed to be lost in thought. I took a seat next to him. At least, he noticed my presence. "Lover," he said softly and somehow the way he said it always gave me the chills. "Felipe wants to visit Shreveport." I narrowed my eyes and glanced at Eric. I didn't like that. I bet, Eric wasn't very excited about it either. "We are not sure about it nor will he inform us. He is the king after all." Oh sure, he wouldn't inform us. Why would he? I had a bad feeling about it. "But that should not keep you worried. I will take care of it." He said calmly. I tried to believe that. I knew Eric was a strong vampire. Moreover, I had seen his strength countless times.

All at once, I was wrapped again. Eric was holding me so close and _so _tight. Oh boy, I didn't mind. No one who was sane enough would mind those muscles. His lips moved on mine and then I realized in what kind of mood he was in. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. I was getting drunk from his kisses. Eric was a great kisser. Maybe he was like this because he had as much as he needed to improve his kissing skills.

He picked me up and placed me on his lap like I was a fragile doll. My arms were still wrapped around his neck. "Upstairs," he urged as he got up. I just wrapped my legs around his waist. We were on the bed in a blink of an eye. It was a sudden thought, something we hadn't planned. Eric was holding me tight like no one could take me from him and that night he seemed pretty anxious about something and let's not forget about the Queen of Oklahoma. We didn't have any time left. He would have to visit her sometime soon.

He, thank god, unzipped my shorts and took off my shirt instead of ripping them out. I didn't care about the shorts but I liked the t-shirt that I had found. I tried to undress him as well. I easily unzipped his jeans and I took off his wifebeater. Our shoes were already and magically taken off. We both had so much intense. Especially Eric. He didn't rip my clothes, indeed but he ripped my bra and my underwear. Both of them were white and with black lace detail. It was a gift from Tara -god bless her- she had a great taste in underwear.

Suddenly and with no warming, Eric entered. I let an inhuman sound to escape my lips as waves of pleasure started running through my body. My heartbeat started rising like it was going to jump out of my chest. He kept thrusting no matter what. I reached his neck and bit his lip. We kept going like this for a couple of hours and yes, I was something more than exhausted but Eric just wanted more and more. He was saying something in a language that I couldn't understand –he did that countless times- but I was happy to know that he was satisfied. Or he seemed to be satisfied although, he didn't bite me. And biting was the great finale.

We stayed in the bed and I was surely enjoying silence. Eric was motionless, playing with my hair, having an empty glance in his look. My head was put on his chest, my lips were touching his neck and we just stayed like this for a while when Eric decided to break the silence.

"You may not believe me, Sookie but I consider you as my wife not as my _girlfriend_ or whatever you spell it." I chuckled a little. It was a soft and innocent chuckle. I looked up at him. His eyes were still blank but his voice was serious. He meant every single word.

I loved Eric. He was always giving me great moments to remember and I loved his humor when other vampires were not a problem. That night Eric had something sad on his face. I couldn't detect what exactly was that. His perfect characteristics weren't showing any feelings yet, I could sense the way Eric felt. I was feeling the same way. It was a strange thing I kept calling Eric as my _boyfriend _and not my _husband. _

"I wish I knew what you are thinking," Eric confessed when he realized that I was being silent, not knowing what to say. Usually, Eric would ask me about my day but he knew I didn't want to talk about it. Not that day, anyway.

"Well," I started talking and stretched in the bed, "I'm not _actually _thinking. I'm just glad we don't have to go to Vegas," I sighed. It was more like a sigh that showed nothing but relief. "Why would we go there?" I couldn't see Eric's grimaces but I could imagine him lifting his eyebrow. "Felipe lives there, right? What if he _made _us to go there?" Eric looked down at me, picking his words very carefully as he replied to my question. "Felipe makes the right moves. It would be reckless if he _made_ us to go there because then we would know that something would be wrong." Felipe just seemed devious to me. I pursed my lips.

"It's like he is playing chess." I noticed. "Exactly." He said. That didn't make any sense to me. "But why would the _king _leave his territory to visit Shreveport? He has less protection in Shreveport than he has in Vegas." I thought loudly and I could feel Eric moving under the sheets.

He sat up, not letting me go from his arms. "That's a way to put it. Remember what I told you about the right moves? He is safe _wherever _he goes. Most of the vampires have accepted him as a king. Some who haven't, they simply end up dead." _Ha! Simply! Just that simply! _I thought sourly. Sometimes Eric and I could not operate on the same wave level. Eric was ruthless. I wasn't.

We talked a little more about vampire politics even though, exhaustion was already taking place. My eyes landed on the clock. It showed 5 A.M. Did I fall asleep or did I lose the track of time? I cleaned my throat. "Eric, you have to leave soon." I murmured, stating something that was pretty obvious. "I know. You need sleep. I won't come tonight." He kissed the top of my head then my lips. He got up, reluctantly, I could tell. He wanted to return in the bed.

Hell, I wanted him to return as well but he had already gotten up. I was tempted to grab his hand and _make him _to stay. Even if I did that, I would have failed. I wondered why he wouldn't come the following night. Oh, right, vampire business. He searched for his clothes then he started dressing. I could watch him –it was a pleasant habit of mine-. Unfortunately, I was too tired and sleepy. My eyes kept closing so I got comfortable pulling a pillow closer to me. Eric's absence from the bed was perceptible.

"I will miss you. Goodnight, Sookie." Eric said forlornly. I detected his silhouette in the shadows as he quietly opened the door and disappeared. "Goodnight, Eric." I mumbled as I cuddled with my pillow that was soft and white like a little cloud yet I could still sense Eric's scent in the pillows. He probably didn't hear me. I hadn't even said _I'll miss you too. _Maybe he already knew that I would miss him.  
>***<p>

I was in a car. My legs were crossed and I was wearing a beige skirt that was matching great with my black heels and my white blouse. I had also worn a black bolero. It was made from lace. I looked good in the way my hair was caught up in a bun. I was feeling comfortable but a strange feeling ran through my brain. I could not see the driver. That made me worry about several things. Concern and fear. That's exactly what I was feeling. I stretched my neck. Maybe I would succeed to see my mysterious driver. I had tangled my fingers together. I looked down at them. Where the hell was I going? For a moment, I thought to take off my shoes and throw them at the driver if he was someone who could be harmful. Those stilettos heels looked pretty dangerous.

"We meet again," the driver said in a completely uninflected voice. It sounded familiar. I had heard it before. I couldn't remember where and when. I didn't like the tone of his voice anyway. "I suppose." I said steadily. "Who are you?" I added trying to keep the rue of my voice. "You know me well, dear." _Right. That was really illuminating. _I thought as I glanced at the mirror. Silence took place. "Where are we going?" I asked calmly. I was terrified inside. I was surprised I didn't sweat or anything. "Somewhere you would _love_ to go." The driver hissed. I sank back in my seat. "Who are you again?" _Sookie stay calm. Don't scream. It won't help you._

A breeze of cold air entered the window as the driver stopped in front of an old building. It was like my heart had stopped beating. I held my breath. "Felipe De Castro would be delighted to see you. Eric is already there with the Queen." _Huh? Queen? _A wave of jealousy ran through me. With vampire speed the driver –who was obviously a vampire- opened up the door for me. Then I finally got the chance to see his face. It was Victor. I should have taken off my shoes! They would have worked perfectly as stake. I felt as the blood had left from my body and I was as white as a paper.

"What happened to you, Sookie? It's like you saw a ghost." A devious smile appeared on his face. In no time, his face became positively ferocious and I had 3 options. Run, scream, take the shoe and stab him. The third option didn't seem to succeed considering that I was not that fast. I would probably go by option number one and two. Or I could quietly get off the car without saying a word.

A sharp noise echoed in my ear. It was annoying like an alarm clock. Like a _digital_alarm clock. I stared at Victor who I hated and then everything went black.  
>***<p> 


End file.
